My Life Changed Since I Meet You
by EdwardLuvr53
Summary: Jake & Bella have twins Chelsea & Chason .What happens when Jake dumps Bella?Does Bella start doing drugs?Does she fall for Edward which has 2 girls and is married to Tanya?Bella & Tanya have lots of fights too.What happens to the twins?Good story.PlzRead
1. Chapter 1

**MY LIFE CHANGED SINCE I MEET YOU**

**Guys please have patience with me I'm new to all this and this is my first story. I may update one time each week because I got ton's of school work and got soccer practice. Please message me or whatever you do in fan fiction to help me . I love help! Oh, I almost forgot I'm looking for a Beta for this story and other stories I might make. I gonna stop now so yall can read. Lol :)**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ANNIVERSARY/ PARTY**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Bella" , yelled Alice.

My god was Alice so annoying. Right now she came to 'help me dress right' for the anniversary of Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle were like my second parent's. They were always there for me when I got pregnant. To make a long story short, I meet Jacob Black in college and got pregnant by him. Of course, I had to drop out. My mom, Renee, was really disappointed that she stopped talking to me since she wanted me to abort my child and I disagreed. But, why the hell will I kill my own child? I didn't even had one child but two. They are one girl and one boy. Anyway, my mom and me never actually got along because we never agree on the same stuff so she not talking to me didn't really affected me. My dad, Charlie, was okay with the situation, well sort of. He, too, was disappointed but knew Jacob was a good man since Jacob's dad and my dad are friends since they were young he pretty much didn't had a problem. Now I'm here with my beautiful babies Chelsea and Chason Black.

"Wait Alice I'm still packing Chelsea suitcase", I yelled back at my best friend since Kinder Garden.

Since Jacob was going to pick up Chelsea at Esme place I had to pack her clothes so she and Jacob can go from there and not to drive back at our place. Jacob and me still go out but didn't really like the idea of marriage so we didn't married. He, unlike myself, finished college and is a lawyer. He bought me a house so me and Chelsea could live there. Jacob rarely stays there since he has to travel around the America doing his job. He wanted Chelsea over at Forks were she would see Billy and Charlie. Chason is gonna come stay with me while Chelsea goes to forks, since he wants to stay with me. I still loved Jacob with all my heart. He was the one who I shared my cute daughter and son. "Well hurry up", she said now standing by Chelsea door.

I heard impatience in her voice but kept quiet and just rolled my eyes. It was really a lost case arguing with Alice.

"I'm done!" I shouted.

"Well let's go were already late and Chelsea doesn't get to spend the whole day there and she has to have fun with us. I'm going to miss Chelsea for the week" answered Alice pretending to cry.

"Don't worry Aunt Alice I'm going to be back" Chelsea said patting Alice knee. These is where I smile on how sweet my baby girl is.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you and now let's go" Alice said being all happy. Chelsea jumped on my back and off we went to the party with Alice carrying the suitcase

**...AT THE ANNEVERSARY**

"Well well if it isn't my favorite niece" said Jasper in a squeaky voice, which caused Chelsea to giggle. Jasper is my half-older brother. were only related by Renee but have different father's. We were together ever since I was was with another guy, Phil, and she had Jasper. Yes, she cheated on my dad. Alice went and kissed him.

"Yuck", said Chelsea when she saw the kissing scene, causing everyone to laugh. Alice and Jasper are together since they meet when there were 15. When everyone had calmed down Chelsea went and said hey to Emmett & was a man and woman. I got to say they both are very attractive but since Alice had been gossiping that Emmett brother was coming I assumed it was him and his wife: Alice wished I get to know him better. Like I said my heart belongs to one person, Jacob plus the attractive man had a wife. But sure enough Alice is gonna find a way for me to go out with saying he and his wife have problems and are thinking about divorce. But, no. This couple however were no angry couple: they were so close and looked happy . I also know, that he has two kids since they come to the hospital, were I work with Carlisle. They are wonderful kids named Karen and Liz.

"Bella this is Edward and Tanya. Guys this is my cute little sister Bella" Emmett said. Of course, I'm not his sister but me and Emmett have a sibling bond.

"Hello " I said to them. Only Edward replied saying while shaking my hand

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Emmett here has talked so well about you in many ways". I blushed. I looked at Emmett and he knows his gonna pay for it later.I know he was gonna go and talk to Edward about me and how he should go out with by looking at his and Edward face. I guess Tanya knows about Emmett, Rose and Alice 'plans' of hooking me up with Edward. Emmett, Rose and Alice really don't like Jacob, they think his player.(_I think differently_) I noticed Edward staring at me with this look.

"Chelsea lets go say hi to Esme and Carlisle so you can go play with the Karen ant the girls. Bye guys see you in a bit" I said picking up Chelsea in my arms.

"Well I got to go say hi too" Edward said " are you coming Tanya."

'I'll go in a minute. I got to go make a call" Tanya chirped with attitude, eye-boiling me. I just rolled my eyes at her stunt. Alice and Emmett started chuckling at this scene. They know I'm not a huge fan of drama.

I just turned around and started to go find Esme and Carlisle in there mansion. I guess they were in the backyard were the pool is. I stopped to open the door while still holding Chelsea but before I could even touch the handle I saw a hand reach out and open it. I turned around and saw it was a was much more beautiful when your exactly in front him.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"No problem, for a lovely lady like you I'll do anything" he replied back with his lovely dazzling smile. I swear you can get lost in them. I blushed even more when he proclaimed me as beautiful.

" Mommy Edward has a cute smile " blurted Chelsea causing Edward to chuckle.

"Well, thanks Chelsea I think you have a cute smile, too. Edward said." We better go find your mom and dad to congratulate them" I declared .

"Sure, beautiful I'm right after you. You can lead away" he chanted like a soldier, putting his hand up to his forehead. Me and Chelsea laughed at him, then headed to go look for Esme and Carlisle with the handsome Edward right behind us.

**Well what do you guys think? I didn't write that much but I promise to write more next chapter and the story will get juicy. I know Bella and Jacob are together but, later on they won't. Patience. Is part of the story so please don't stop reading just because of Bella and Jacob being together. Now click the little button on the bottom to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Fight**

**Bella's POV**

**Hey:) Well I'm back I know chapter one was kind of boring but this chapter has some good stuff(well for me). I hope yall like it. Oh and also I'm looking for a Beta**

"There's my little girl, I was wondering where you were" trilled Esme. She always lit up when I bring Chelsea for a visit. I loved her so much cause I know she was always there for me like my friends. Chelsea immediately jumped to her and hugged her. Esme returned the hug, as well.

"Hey Esme. How did you know I was here already?" questioned Chelsea. Chelsea had this funny-cute expression that I started laughing. Esme was also laughing but Edward wasn't. He looked confused as to what we were laughing since he was facing Chelsea's back. I just laughed and smiled at the same time at his adorable face. _Adorable?_ I walked over to him, grabbed his arm and led him to see Chelsea face. Then, he started laughing, too.

"Well, sweetie Karen saw you and she told me " said Esme in between laughs. I stopped laughing but kept on smiling, with the handsome Edward next to me._ Okay what's up with me? _

"Oh, okay then" said Chelsea rushing to me. She then stated pulling my other hand that wasn't with Edward. I guess she wanted to go find the other girls

"Hey Esme" I said at the same time Edward said 'hey mom'. I blushed (like always). Then I felt arms around me. I immediately knew it was Esme.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much when you don't come and visit me" cried Esme. I smiled knowing how much Esme loves me. I removed the hand I had wrapped around Edward to hug Esme back.

"Me, too Esme. But I promise to visit more often" I said to her. Then Esme hugged Edward but didn't let go off me. So, yeah me and Edward were like so close I felt this feeling...I can't even describe it.

" I miss you, too baby boy" said Esme. which, of course, cracked me up. I started laughing again. When Esme released us I saw he was blushing.

"Where is Tanya" asked Esme, looking around.

"She's talking to someone on the phone. She going to say hey when she finishes" replied Edward. He looked kind of mad.

"Esme can you come please", yelled this man I didn't know.

"Well, I got to go kids, I'll see you two later. There is food over there in the tables" she pointed at the back, " if you guys what to eat" said Esme walking away. I noticed Chelsea was gone. I looked around and saw she was talking rapidly to Karen and Rose girl's. She is so impatience but I'll talk to her later. I'm going to let her play since she's going to leave soon. The funny part is that my dad says Chelsea is just like me when I was young, and Chason was like Jake

"So, baby boy I'm going to go with Emmett and the others. You coming" I joked.

" Hahaha, sure baby girl" he said his voice filled with sarcasm. I just laughed, he is so fun to hang out with.

"I'm no baby girl" I said playing around with him, pretending to be mad but failed miserably . He just smiled his dazzling smile at me. I started walking with Edward behind me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I gave him a questioning look, as to why his arm is around me.

"Is this okay with you?" he said, referring to his arm around me.

"Yeah", was all I could say. We, then arrived the gang. Emmett was in the center rolling his neck, with his hand in his hip. I think he was trying to imitate me. He always say's I'm funny when I'm mad. But he always know not to mess with me. Of course I know he was trying imitate but I let it slipped.

"What are you doing" I asked Emmett. Emmett jumped and looked at me surprised.

"umm... I was just showing the guys...a move I learned on T.V" he stuttered.

"Okay cause if you were trying to be imitate me, I was going to jump on you" I smiled at him. Rose, Edward and Jasper just laughed. I looked at Alice wondering why wasn't she laughing cause she always was the hyper one. I saw she looking at Edward questionably and ...nervous.

"Excuse me" directed a high-pitched voice, pushing me away from Edward. I turned around and saw it was the stank-bitch Tanya.

"You excused and you ain't got to push no one" I halved-yelled at the bitch. Yes, I was kind of ghetto but, it wasn't my fault. I went to school with a bunch of black people.( no offense) She glanced at me with a look of hatred. I think it was hatred. I was going to say something but, Emmett came and practically dragged me saying _'oh, I need to show you something'_. I know what he was doing. I wasn't stupid.

**...later on**

Afterwards, when Emmett was done 'showing' me, I left to get some food . I was starving. I swear my stomach was yelling at me. They had salad, sushi, rice, beans and some chicken wings. I got the chicken wings and rice. I was going to serve Chelsea, but remembered she had already ate the grilled-cheese at home. So, I ate. when I was done, **(the gang was in the front of the house and Bella was at the back**) my phone started ringing I checked the caller ID. It was Jake.

"Sup" I said smiling.

"Hey beautiful, I'm getting off the airport right now. I just wanted to call so you can get Chelsea ready.

"Sure, I'll be waiting"

"You so that" he laughed "bye, beautiful" he said. I hanged up and went to find Chelsea. I went looking around the pool but she wasn't there. I saw Tanya coming towards me. I rolled my eyes, seriously, this bitch was looking for a beat-down.

"What you want" I told her with attitude.

"I know you aren't talking to me like that sweetie" she chirped, looking back like I was talking to somebody else. Hugh, can she be more fake?

"Well , you the only whore around, so I'm talking to you"

"Look bitch, I'm going to warn you to stay away from my man okay. I don't want no dirty-ass bitch causing trouble." I know this whore didn't just call me a dirty-ass bitch. Now it's on. She want trouble, she going to get trouble.

"Whore, ain't no one want your man" I spit at her, getting all over her face.

**Chelsea POV**

"Come on Chelsea. they're going to find us let's hide" whispered Karen, since she didn't want Kelsey to find us. But I couldn't, when I was hiding behind the bush, I saw my mommy arguing with Karen and Liz mommy.

"Karen let's go follow me" I said to her. Uncle Emmett said that when my mommy is yelling and is acting ghetto to come tell him. I don't know why, but I promised I would tell him. Chason said that maybe it was when mommy is mad and is ready to fight.

"Why", she questioned.

"You see my mommy yelling at your mommy right" she nodded," I need to go tell Uncle Emmy so he can come and stop them" I told her. She understood cause I saw her nod. We ran to the front and saw Uncle Jaz, Uncle Emmy, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Karen daddy.

"Uncle Emmy, come hurry my mommy is fighting with Karen mommy" I yelled, breathing heavily. I saw everyone standing-up and going to the back. Aunt Alice picked me up and Karen daddy picked her up. They went at the back. I saw mommy all up on Karen mommy face cursing her out. I know what cursing is because my daddy told me and Chason what it was. my mommy had her hand in her hip and yelling at Karen mommy, while Karen mommy was yelling back at her.

"Hey, break it up girls" said Uncle Emmy, starting to walk over to them.

"Tanya stop" yelled Karen daddy. So, Tanya was her name. All of a sudden, Tanya pushed my mom to the water but mom grabbed her hair and they both went down together.

"MOMMY" I yelled.

**Bella's POV**

I saw the gang coming and I knew it was going to end, also stank-bitch knew it, too. I knew she wasn't backing off without a fight. Then, I felt her push me. I know I was going to fall in the pool but if I'm going down, she surely going to come with me, too. So, I grabbed her hair causing her to come down with me. We splashed in the water and she yelled, started punching and kicking me. _so, she doesn't know how to swim, huh?_ I pushed her down and started pulling her hair and punching her. Since, I know she '_loves_' her hair.

"Bitch" she started yelling. Then I heard I two splashes and knew it was Emmett and someone. I felt huge arms around my waist dragging me away from Tanya but I kept on kicking her.

"Don't mess with me again you stank-ass bitch. Next time I ain't going to go easy you slut with-" I was cut off by a hand on my mouth. I kept shut now, seeing all the guest around seeing the commotion me and stank-ass bitch did. Well, what she did, since she started it. But since it wasn't a big party, there were barely people.

I saw the gang with Chelsea and Karen. They both were crying especially Chelsea. When I was on the ground I was going to her but got stopped by Esme. Plus , I couldn't hug her when I was dripping wet.

"Bella and Tanya you are going to go inside and put another pair of clothes and are going to talk to me on how this happen." she looked at me and stank-ass bitch," Emmett and Edward go with them and don't let them fight again" she ordered. I knew I needed to follow her because well... I wasn't stupid. Esme is a very loving and caring person but she is also very strict.

"Sweetie I'm going to be right back, okay your daddy is going to be here, any minute okay" said to her. she nodded and I left to go inside. I saw Alice smiling. I bet she thinks I was fighting for Edward.

"No Alice, I wasn't for him. I was only defending myself", I whispered to her. She just rolled her eyes.

**So what you think? please review and tell me how I'm doing! Next chapter is going to be good too. Oh and know I know Bella ghetto?:):)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't updated sooner. I was so busy with school, you know the finals. Plus, my teacher got mad since we went down in our reading score so she's going to give us more work. Again I'm going to say I'm so sorry.**

**Bella POV**

It wasn't even my fault and here I was sitting in front Esme 'lecturing' us and to make matters worse I had to sit by the stank-bitch.

"Both of you, have to start acting like adults" lectured Esme, pacing in front of us "you are the rebel teens who fight over a guy, and in f-"

"WOO, HOLD ON !" I yelled, standing up, my face, of course turning bright red. Of course Edward is sexy and all but I don't even think of going that way with him. Plus, I had to say something cause Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jaz were in the room, hearing everything.( Alice was with the girls. I hate myself now for making my little girl cry) They were all chuckling except Edward ... and Emmett who was laughing so hard. I just wished Esme left so I can march towards Emmett and jump his big ass. I could just see that scene in my mind now.

"First, of all I wasn't fighting for Edward, I was just defending myself from this thing" I said glancing over at the stank-bitch, "and I already have a man, th-"

"Bella please sit" said Esme cutting me off.

I knew I made her mad made by interrupting her, but I had to say it. I stopped talking and sat down as far as possible from Tanya.

"Tomorrow before you leave back Edward I want you to bring Tanya at the park were used to go" she ordered Edward,, then she looked at Jasper, "and I would appreciate if you bring Bella, Jasper."

"Sure Esme, you know it would be my pleasure" said jasper. I just rolled my eyes, he always acts like a gentleman but if you see him at home ... he isn't.

"Before I dismiss you two I wanted you to say sorry to each other" Esme said looking at me.

"What?" I screeched, "but it wasn't my fault"

"You can go first Tanya" said esme, totally ignoring me. Shit, I don't care if I promised Esme I would come at least once a week, but I'm not coming no more.

"Sorry I pushed you in the pool and fighting you" apologized Tanya. okay, For anyone it could a have been sincere but not for me. She so fake. I know she acting all goody-two-shoes but i know she aint.

"Sorry" I mumbled to her. That was all I was going to say, too.

"Bella don't try me like that" said Esme, with an annoyed expression.

"Oh my god", I said with attitude, "sorry for fighting you and all that" I turned around in the couch to look at Esme "happy"? She just shook her head side to side looking disappointed. I could care less. Afterwards I left behind the gang.

"You really don't have no respect" said jasper shaking his head. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut cause I don't want to cause another scene.

**15 minute later...**

"DADDY" yelled Chelsea. I turned around and there was my son and Jacob. I immediately went with Chelsea to greet them with a stupid big smile on my face.

"Hey, there princess" Jacob said. I bent down and hugged Chason.

"I missed you" I whispered to Chason.

"I missed you to mom" he said with a smile" Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy took me fishing and when, grandpa Charlie tried to pull the fish he felt ,and grandpa Billy felt to when he was running. You should have been there". I smiled at my little boy, he always cheered me up and makes my day. I let him go so I can hug Jacob.

"Hey you" I grinned at Jacob.

"Hey" he said with my favorite smile. He came over and pulled me towards him crushing his lips to mine. I smiled.

"Eww" I heard Chelsea and Chason said. Me and Jacob started laughing.

"Bella, I need to show you something before I leave" Jacob said turning to look at me.

"Sure, but you want to take the kids?" I questioned him.

"Can Alice or someone watch over them for a while" he asked me.

"I guess but I got to ask" I said, " here you can get Chelsea's' suitcase out of my car while I go to tell Alice." I went with chason to the gang while Chelsea went with Jacob. I wonder what will Jacob wants to show me.

**Sorry, I know this chapter isn't long but I got finals and all that. I see some of yall put my sorry to story alert and to favorites but no review's. reviews make me update faster you know I think I'm not going to write no more if no one really like this story. if you do tell me so I can keep updating, please. hope u enjoyed this chapter. next chapter would be better I promise. also it would be longer.**


End file.
